Say Goodbye, And I'll Shoot You
by TheSpazChik
Summary: When Joel goes out to hunt and get supplies, he gets lost and comes across Bry, a 27 year old woman staying in an abandoned house on her own, and they both mistake each other for infected. Now she has to take care of him while he heals from a gunshot wound to the leg. JoelxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**:

Joel only had a second to react. The horror and pain on her face made him sick to his stomach. She had been bitten, so he reacted.

"No!" She pleaded, holding her good hand up." Don't!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

**This is just a sample and a hint of whats to come. I will have the first chapter up soon. Please put an alert for this story if you think you might like it. Im hoping this will be one of my best stories because I feel for Joel and I think he deserves a little happiness even if he save Ellie. **

**:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Chapter 2

**"..." Means pov change between Bry and Joel. "/:/:/" means a scene change but it wont be used until they finally meet and i will no longer change povs it will be just one narration of both because they will be in the same place. **

* * *

**CHP1**

"Why can't I come with you?" Ellie asked as she watched Joel zip up his backpack.

"Just gonna make a run for some more canned foods." He said casually, walking towards the gate to the entrance ."I can do this on my own."

"Yeah but, come on! It's so boring being in the place for so long."

He stopped and turned to her.

"Tell ya what, you stay here and I'll bring you back a treat and next time you can come with me."

She sighed and her lips slowly formed a smile.

"Ok."

Joel put an arm around her shoulders as she hugged him and kissed the top of her head.

"Be safe." She told him.

"I will." He assured her and began walking into the forest to get to the highway and follow it back towards the city.

...

Bry picked at all the old dusty DVDs and books in the old convenient store she was now looting.

she found a working tv with a built-in DVD player on the side and thought she could put it to good use on long nights when she couldn't get to sleep.

"Let's see...hmm...anything new?" She sorted out a few old favorites and ones shes never seen before and tossed them into the buggy with the rest of her findings. After picking up a few more romance novels, she went for the canned food isle.

This place has been abandoned for nearly 20 years now and she wondered if just maybe anything made it to today.

Turns out there were a few packs of Ramen still unharmed and the only cans left were some beans and corn.

"Well." She sighed." Can't be picky."

She went back to checking when she found a jar full of pears on the top shelf. As she reached for it, she had to get on her tip toes to even touch it and edged it closer to fall into her hand.

When she had it just close enough to pull it down, she heard a noise and suddenly felt the worst pain in her life as the jar of pears shattered as it fell on her head.

She let out a shriek and held a hand to her now sticky head.

"Oh, God!" She tried not to shout through clenched teeth. "Oh my God!"

Her words came out as unintelligible groans as she tried to get everything back under control.

...

Joel thought the place had been abandoned but after hearing the shattering of what sounded like glass, he heard shrieks and groans. Only sounded like there was one of them in here, but he had to be ready for more.

He went towards the aisle where the infected was and found his way behind it.

From what he could tell, the thing use to be a young woman, she was hunched over, holding her head and letting out pained sounds. He decided to dispatch her quickly.

He came up behind her and got his arm around her neck and started to strangle her but something seemed off. She was cussing at him.

...

"What the fuck!?" Bry shouted as what felt like a human arm curl around her neck.

Was she being attacked by an infected? The arm squeezed tightly and as she struggled as they both went down to a felt it loosen its grip. With that, she pulled her gun and aimed it behind her and squeezed the trigger.

...

From the angle he was at, he felt the bullet enter his thigh.

"Son of a bitch!" He hollered, letting her go.

...

Bry jumped up and held the gun aimed at him.

"Godd-I thought you were infected!" The man grunted.

"I thought you were an infected." She replied, holding the other hand on her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so glad Ya'll like this story at least a little. I just hope I can keep it up because I have a habit of starting out great and with a good plot but then the later chapters just don't do it for me, like I cant back up the first chapter. So I'm trying really hard and trying not to make this story sound dumb as it progresses, but I hope this chapter was as good as the last and I'm sorry if I make a spelling or grammatical error. I will try to catch and fix it before I post:)**

**Thank you:**

**KatanaNightengale for reviewing and alerting.**

**milkandcereal1 for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting.**

**DragonSlayer199 for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting.**

**FakeASmile90 for reviewing and alerting.**

**AppoloniaAstria for reviewing and alerting.**

**TheLostGirl15 for favoriting and alerting.**

**FinalfantasyLover121 for favoriting and alerting.**

**FrankSinatra24 for favoriting.**

**DaniRyan62 for favoriting. **

**StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS for alerting.**

**Lady O'Nine for alerting. **

**Govener for alerting.**

**WalkingWeather for alerting.**

**fanfiction2010 for alerting.**

**Thanks so much guy. I hope I dont screw this up!**

**And to my anonymous reviewer (whos review i now cannot find in my reviews)it was never a can of pears it was always a jar. I never said canned pears. I accidentally put peaches at one point but thats because it was 2 in the morning when I finished typing and posted it. Its kinda hard for me sometimes because I type and post on my cellphone. I don't have a laptop. There was no need to be sarcastic and next time you want to be, get at least all your facts straight before you comment:) thank you. And sorry if this chapter is too short. Please feel free to review if you have any questions:) **

**Chp 2**

"Are you ok?" Bry asked.

"Why were you screaming and holding your head?" He demanded.

She placed the gun back in it's holster on her hip and went to inspect his leg.

"A noise distracted me and the damn jar I was trying to get fell and busted on my head." She cringed a second later when another pain shot through her head and she lightly touched it and felt a little blood drying in her hair." Let me look at it...Damn, its didn't go straight through." She sighed heavily and sat down." Well you tried to kill me and ended up getting shot. Not your day is it?"

"No, it isn't." He agreed.

"You all by yourself or should I expect another sneak attack?" She smirked.

"No, just me." He replied." You?"

She just stood without answering.

"Pretty trusting for someone who was just attacked." He commented as she let him put an arm around her neck so she could help him up.

"Yea well, you're already shot so I'm not too worried. The names Bry."

"Joel."

Once he was up on his good leg, she helped him limp over to a bench at the front of the front of the store.

"I have some stuff back at the place I'm stuck at now that can fix this but I don't think it would heal up for about 3 maybe 5 months." She said."hold on a sec."

"I don't think tha-" He started to protest, but she had turned and went back for the buggy that had all of her stuff and wheeled it back to the front.

"Let me load this up and I'll drive up to the door so it'll be closer for you." She said and went out the door with the buggy.

Joel sand leaned back against the glass of the store window and noticed the distant sound of a car engine come to life.

Five minutes later she came back in with a pair of crutches in one hand and some gauze in the other. She leaned the crutches on the bench.

"Don't give me that look, Joel." She said sternly, squatting again to wrap his thigh." The bullet lodged in your leg is mine, and I want it back. So you are coming with me and that's that. This should keep pressure on it until we get to the house. " She patted his knee with a smile and stood, picking up the crutches and handed them out to him."besides, all that racket we caused might have drawn some unwanted guests in our direction."

When he didn't do anything but look at her she groaned, annoyed at him.

"Oh my God, ok look, I know there's no way you're gonna tell me where you're staying so let's get this over. I, Bry am going to take you, Joel, back to the place I stay at when I drive to the city to loot. I will fix your leg and let you have a place to heal, then I will let you run around alone to your little hearts content and I will go my separate way, ok?" She threw her hands up, a crutch still in each hand." God forbid I try to help a human I ended up harming! Like there isn't enough killing and harming in the first damn place!" She once again thrust the crutches towards him.

He sighed again in defeat and grabbed them, letting her help him out to her pick up.

/:/:/

"So you are alone." He stated when they got to the abandoned house she kept as a safe haven when she came to town." No one else is here."

"Yep." She replied helping him into the house." I haven't seen another human being in about 5 years. Hungry?"

"Whatcha got?" He asked, now lying on the couch in the front room.

"Food." She replied blankly, staring at him for an answer.

"What kind?"

"The kind you eat." She replied with the same look as before.

He gave her a look of annoyance, which in return she allowed a grin to form on her face.

"Eating can come later, you might end up throwing it up anyway." She then excused herself to go upstairs and came back down with a mop bucket full of scalding hot water and some towels and a...toolbox?

"What the hell is the toolbox for?" He asked.

"It has all my medical stuff in it." She replied, getting on her knees beside his leg on the couch. She undid her belt and handed it to him." Bite down."

When he did she went back to his leg and got out some scissors to make a big hole so she could then pour some alcohol on the wound.

Joel grunted at the sting.

She patted it dry with a towel and began working.

"This may hurt a bit."


End file.
